


Garden of My Heart

by bennyspengwing



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch-Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock BBC
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyspengwing/pseuds/bennyspengwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Benedict is out you prepare a suprise for him. My first work published to AO3!! Hope everyone enjoys!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of My Heart

It was a nice day for once in Hampstead when I woke up. I fixed a cup of tea and went up to the rooftop terrace and found that it had fallen in a bit of disrepair while Benedict had been away recently. The wisteria was looking a bit sad as I looked at it from my chaise lounge. So I decided that as an early anniversary present I would fix it up a bit for him before he came home from his most recent trip.

I got dressed and grabbed my spare key to his Jag, I know going to the Home Supply Store in a Jaguar isn’t the greatest, but I had to work with what I had. I just hope I don’t spill mulch in the trunk. I picked up a few flower pots, some new flowers to plant, and a small little fountain for some ambiance. I got home and changed into some old clothes and threw my hair up into a bun and got ready to get my hands dirty. I set about to pruning the wisteria and making it look more healthy and then watering it. After that I filled the new pots with fertilized dirt and transferred some amazon lilies, and some irises into them, watering them and arranging them around where I was going to put our little fountain. A couple of years ago Ben had a pergola built and I was going to put some lights up around it and make it look romantic. After several hours of work, I was covered in dirt, but the terrace now looked beautiful again.

I headed back downstairs to shower up and found a text on my phone.   
Benedict: at the airport, will be home soon xoxo  
Bella: Be careful love, see you soon :)

I showered and got dressed as soon as possible and began to put together a nice meal for the two of us. I decided I could make Chicken Alfredo in a decent amount of time and ran up to the terrace to set up the table while things on the stove started to cook. I had just plated the food and was about to take it up when I heard the familiar voice coming through the foyer. 

“Hello love, I’m home” he called.

“I’m in the kitchen darling” I stated and headed out to meet him.

“Something smells amazing, what is it?” he asked giving me a kiss.

“That is part of your early anniversary surprise, I was hoping to have it finished before you got home” I stated. “Why don’t you go and change and meet me up on the roof terrace” I said with a smile. He took off the flat white cap that he had been wearing and hung it up on the hat stand, and headed upstairs to change, and I headed to the kitchen to take the food up. A few minutes later dressed in only a white button up and some blue dress pants, I heard him come up the steps and I stood up from where I was sitting at the table. “Ta-da” I said with a smile. I saw him in the dim lights taking in his surroundings, noticing the new things around him.

“When did you do all of this?” he asked sniffing the wisteria, letting the sweet aroma sink in.

“I did it today, I thought I would do it as part of your anniversary present. I know how much you love it up here, and when I came up here to drink my tea today, it looked a little sad. So I went to the Home Supply store and fixed it up a bit. I promise there is no dirt in the Jag.” I added with a smile. “You have been so busy lately, I just wanted to surprise you” I said. He walked over putting his strong arms around my waist and placing a light kiss on my forehead.

“This is absolutely brilliant, I can’t believe you did all of this in one day” he said.  
“I did it for you, I love you and just want you to know that I would do anything for you, including getting dirty. Just like the flowers in this garden, my love for you grows everyday. I know that we can’t always be together because of your work, but I am always with you here in your heart” I said looking into those galaxy eyes of his.

“I love you more everyday as well, from the moment you said yes, to the moment you said “I do” I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have you in my life, you have supported me throughout so much, and I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us” he said looking into my eyes, his large strong hands holding onto my much smaller ones. The rest of the night we enjoyed our dinner together and snuggled up onto a blanket spread out with a bottle of wine to gaze up at the stars for a rare clear night. Our love spreading as far as the stars in the sky that night.


End file.
